Cyan
by Vampircia
Summary: Sława potrafi zatruć niewinną duszę. Zmienić ją nie do poznania. YukixShu, TachixShu. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cyan

Rozdział I

- Yuki, chodź dziś ze mną na imprezę. – różowowłosy chłopak uwiesił się na szyi kochanka, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że ten był właśnie w trakcie pisania.  
- Złaź ze mnie, szczylu! Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? – zdenerwował się pisarz.  
- Ale, Yuki, ty nigdy nie chodzisz ze mną na imprezy.  
- Bo nienawidzę zatłoczonych lokali. Poproś Hiro żeby z tobą poszedł.  
- Ale ja już go prosiłem, a on na to, że już dziewczynę do siebie zaprosił.  
- No to weź Ryuichiego.  
- Jak zadzwoniłem to usłyszałem tylko głos Tohmy mówiący żeby odłożył słuchawkę. Chyba im w czymś przeszkodziłem.  
- Nie wiem, radź sobie sam. Ja mam robotę. – Yuki odprawił Shuichiego.  
- W porządku. Skoro nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku to sam pójdę. – Shuichi odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Odrobina dezodorantu o zapachu truskawek dopełniała całości. Shuichi był gotowy do wyjścia. Miał na sobie bardzo obcisłe dżinsy, z celowymi rozdarciami tu i ówdzie, krótką, białą koszulkę i równie krótką dżinsową kurtkę. Kiedy jednak chciał wyjść z domu, zatrzymał go głos Yukiego.  
- Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci tak wyjść na miasto!  
- A czemu nie?  
- Bo wyglądasz jak kurwa spod latarni. – skomentował blondyn.  
- Nie jesteś moim ojcem, więc się zamknij! – odgryzł się Shu – Będę się ubierał jak mi się podoba.  
- A właśnie, że nie. Mieszkasz w moim domu, to musisz się ze mną liczyć. Zdejmuj to natychmiast.  
- Nie!  
- Zdejmuj!  
- W porządku. – Shuichi zdjął kurtkę oraz bluzkę i rzucił z rozmachem na podłogę – Zadowolony! Tego właśnie chciałeś! – zdjął spodnie ujawniając, że nie ma pod spodem bielizny, co nie dziwiło, bo trudno byłoby upchnąć pod czymś takim bieliznę.  
Męskość Yukiego rozbudziła się na widok nagiego kochanka. Chwycił go brutalnie za ramię i rzucił na wersalkę.  
- Aua! Mógłbyś być delikatniejszy. – zaprotestował Shu.  
- Twarzą do wersalki i to już! – rozkazał Yuki.  
Shuichi posłuchał, czując, że zaczyna ogarniać go podniecenie. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że Yuki zdejmuje pasek. Jednak dalsze poczynania pisarza go zaskoczyły.  
- Mam nadzieję, że to cię nauczy. – Yuki przyłożył mu paskiem w pupę.  
Shuichi jęknął z bólu, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Lubił takie wyuzdane zabawy. Tym czasem Yuki bił coraz mocniej, zostawiając na tylniej części ciała Shu, czerwone pręgi. Członek różowowłosego naprężył się od dziwnej mieszanki bólu i rozkoszy. Podniecenie Yukiego również wzrosło, dlatego odrzucił pasek i bez ostrzeżenia wepchnął w Shu dwa palce, zaczynając go drążyć. Shuichi wiedział już jak wielka rozkosz czeka ich obu.

Yuki leżał na wersalce paląc papierosa, a Shuichi znowu ubierał się na imprezę. Tym razem padło na czerwone, skórzane spodnie, oczywiście bardzo obcisłe, sportowe buty, równie obcisłą co spodnie, czarną bluzkę bez rękawów, obowiązkowo odsłaniającą pępek oraz czerwony płaszcz.

- Znowu wyglądasz jak zdzira. – wyraził swoją opinię Yuki.  
- Och, nie musiałeś się wysilać na ten komplement. – rzekł z sarkazmem Shuichi i wyszedł. Yuki już nie zaprotestował, bo był zbyt wyczerpany poprzednimi ekscesami.

Muzyka techno, stroboskpy, tańczący tłum, alkohol, ecstasy – wszystko w jednym miejscu. Shuichi uwielbiał uciechy ciała. Uwielbiał też swoją sławę. Za każdym razem gdy ktoś prosił o autograf, gdy ktoś proponował drinka, odczuwał niebywałą wręcz satysfakcję. Na parkiecie natomiast odrywał się od całego świata. Pot błyszczał na jego twarzy, ramionach i brzuchu. Ciało wyginało się doskonale zsynchronizowane z muzyką. Kiedy natomiast zmęczenie dopadało, szedł się czegoś napić.

- Jeszcze raz to samo. – rzekł Shuichi siadając przy barze.  
- Proszę, na koszt firmy. – uśmiechnął się barman podając drinka.  
Shuichi opróżnił szklankę duszkiem.  
- To ty, Shindou? – dobiegł go nagle głos.  
Shuichi przyjrzał się osobie, która go zaczepiła.  
- Tachi Aizawa?  
- Dobrze wiedzieć, że już mnie poznajesz. – rzekł z sarkazmem czarnowłosy.  
- Sorry, muszę iść do kibla. – rzekł Shu, ale gdy wstał zrobił tylko parę chwiejnych kroków i przewrócił się na podłogę.

Odgłosy zwracania zawartości żołądka wydobywały się z ubikacji. Przy umywalce stał Aizawa i czekał. Po chwili Shu wygramolił się z kabiny.  
- I co, lepiej? – spytał Tachi.  
- Powiedzmy. – wymamrotał Shu i umył sobie twarz.  
- Zaprowadzić cię do taksówki?  
- No co ty! Nie skończyłem jeszcze imprezy. – zaprotestował Shu.  
- Twardy z ciebie zawodnik. – skomentował Tachi.  
Wrócili do baru, a tam Shuichi dostał jakieś ziółka od barmana, po których zrobiło mu się od razu lepiej i zaczął imprezować od nowa. Tachi był pod wrażeniem. Aż zachciało mu się zapalić.  
- Kopsnij szluga. – rzekł Shu.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że palisz. – odparł Tachi, częstując papierosem.  
- Nie wszyscy muszą. – rzekł beznamiętnie Shuichi i zaciągnął się dymem.  
- A gdzie twój koleś, Yuki Eiri? – spytał po chwili Tachi.  
- Żartujesz? On by tu w życiu nogi nie postawił. – rzekł Shuichi i zgasił papierosa – Chodź. – chwycił Tachiego za rękę i ku zaskoczeniu tego drugiego, zaciągnął go na parkiet.  
Shuichi rozpoczął swój zmysłowy taniec, ocierając się co chwilę o partnera. Ciasno opięty zadek i zgrabne ciało skutecznie działały na wyobraźnię Tachiego. Dlatego, gdy nastąpiła przerwa w utworach, rzekł Shuichiemu na ucho:  
- Spadajmy stąd.

Wsiedli w taksówkę i udali się do mieszkania Tachiego. Na miejscu zastali lekki bałagan, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.  
- Wina? – spytał Tachi wyciągając z lodówki butelkę. Shuichi przytaknął.  
Kiedy jeszcze Aizawa włączył muzykę, atmosfera była idealna.  
- Wiesz, Shu-kun, zaczynam cię nawet lubić. – powiedział Tachi biorąc spory łyk wina.  
- A ja się cieszę, że jednak poszedłem sam na tą imprezę. – rzekł Shuichi i wychylił trochę trunku z gwinta.  
- Podoba mi się twój zapach. – stwierdził Tachi zatapiając dłoń w kosmykach Shu i wciągając ich aromat.  
Wtedy Shuichi totalnie go zaskoczył. Zwrócił się twarzą do niego i wpił się w jego usta. Tachi nie zaprotestował jednak i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Rozpoczęła się walka o dominację, a ich języki złączyły się we wspólnym tańcu. Wkrótce Aizawa przewrócił Shu na łóżko, na którym siedzieli i zaczął mocna wsysać się w jego szyję, zostawiając czerwone ślady. Później podobną pieszczotą potraktował jego dekolt. Najbardziej był jednak ciekaw zdobyczy znajdującej się pod seksownym odzieniem. Zdjął z Shuichiego bluzkę i przez chwilę napawał się widokiem jego cudownego ciała. Po chwili chwycił butelkę wina i wylał trochę płynu na brzuch i klatkę piersiową Shu, wywołując u niego westchnienie. Zaczął zlizywać z niego napój, przejeżdżając językiem po wszystkich wrażliwych strefach Shu. Zatrzymał usta na różowym sutku i zaczął go ssać zachłannie. Po chwili przeniósł się na drugi robiąc to samo, a ręką zaczął rozpinać spodnie partnera.  
Podniósł się i zaczął zsuwać ze zgrabnych nóg zawadzającą część garderoby. Szybko przekonał się, że Shu nie nosi pod spodem bielizny, gdy uwolnił jego naprężonego węża. Widok nagiego Shu zapierał dech w piersiach. Chłopak był pod każdym względem idealny. Na dodatek podniósł się i przeciągnął uwodzicielsko.  
- Chyba nie myślisz, że ty zostaniesz w ciuchach? – rzekł Shuichi żartobliwie i zaczął rozpinać spodnie Tachiemu.  
Gdy uwolnił jego męskość, bez ostrzeżenia wziął ją do ust.  
- O tak! – westchnął Aizawa i zatopił palce w różowych kudłach chłopaka.  
Głowa Shu unosiła się i opadała, a język czynił cuda. Czując wzbierającą rozkosz, Tachi zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Musiał pozbyć się odzienia by dokładnie poczuć gładką skórę Shu.  
- Wystarczy. – rzekł, gdy już się rozebrał – Chcę dojść w twoim tyłku. – oznajmił.  
- Gdzie trzymasz olejek? – zapytał Shuichi.  
- W szufladzie. Pierwsza od góry.  
Shuichi sięgnął po specyfik natomiast Tachi wyjął z innej szuflady kondoma i zaczął go sobie zakładać. Przez ten czas Shuichi naoliwił dwa palce, położył się z rozchylonymi nogami i wepchnął je w swoją norkę.  
- Mmmm... – zamruczał i zaczął rozciągać swoje wejście.  
Jego zabiegi sprawiły, że członek Tachiego jeszcze bardziej się naprężył. Szybko chwycił oliwkę i zaczął go smarować.  
- Połóż się! – rozkazał mu Shuichi.  
Tachiego zaskoczył ten przejaw dominacji, ale z przyjemnością posłuchał. Shuichi wszedł na niego okrakiem i złapał jego członka. Następnie zaczął powoli się na niego opuszczać.  
- Ahhh! – zarówno Shu jak i Tachi jęknęli, gdy członek zaczął wciskać się w norkę.  
Po chwili Shuichi gwałtownie opuścił się w dół, pozwalając by spenetrował go cały penis partnera. Jęknął przy tym głośniej, ale teraz nie przejmowali się sąsiadami. Shuichi długo nie czekał i zaczął ujeżdżać Tachiego. Poruszał się przy tym szybko i co chwilę odrzucał głowę do tyłu, w niebywałej rozkoszy.  
- Cholera, Shu... jesteś taki ciasny... i wilgotny... – wzdychał Aizawa, miętosząc pośladki partnera.  
- Jak chcesz... możesz... się nim... pobawić... – rzekł Shu, mając na myśli swojego członka.  
Aizawa zrozumiał co miał on na myśli, bo zaczął eksplorować palcami, jądra i prącie różowowłosego.  
- O tak... fuck... chcę mocniej! – pojękiwał chłopak.  
- Chcesz mocniej? Nie ma sprawy? – Tachi zrzucił z siebie Shu i wszedł w niego od tyłu.  
- Taaaaaaak...! – krzyknął z rozkoszy Shuichi, gdy Tachi brutalnie go spenetrował.  
- Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że lubisz jak jest ostro, szmato. – rzekł Aizawa i chwytając Shu za szyję, przycisnął jego głowę do łóżka – Czuję... jak twój tyłek... się wokół mnie zaciska... ahhh...  
Ostry seks rzeczywiście w tym momencie sprawiał Shuichiemu ogromną przyjemność. Tachi wciąż trzymał jego szyję w żelaznym uścisku, a twardy członek szybkimi ruchami wsuwał się i wysuwał z ciasnego tunelu. W końcu Shuichi sam zaczął stymulować własnego penisa, czując, że uczucie rozkoszy zaczyna go rozpierać. Fontanna białej cieczy trysnął na prześcieradło, a Aizawa doszedł niedługo później.  
Tachi rzucił zużytego kondoma na podłogę i położył się obok Shu, który również był zbyt wyczerpany by podjąć się teraz jakiejkolwiek innej czynności niż sen.

Poranek nie przywitał Shu w zbyt przyjemny sposób. Miał okropnego kaca, niesmak w ustach, a w całym pokoju śmierdziało spermą.

- Kurde... – jęknął Shuichi otwierając najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie.  
Tachi jeszcze spał i trzymał rękę na jego zadku. Shuichi zdjął ją z siebie delikatnie, nie chcąc go budzić i usiadł na łóżku. Teraz głowa bolała go jeszcze bardziej. Gdy zwlókł się z łóżka, nadepnął niechcący na zużytą prezerwatywę i skrzywił się momentalnie. W pokoju panował jednak okropny zaduch i szybko otworzył okno. Ziewając skierował się w stronę łazienki, nie dbając nawet o fakt, że nic na sobie nie ma.  
Przepłukał sobie usta i przemył twarz, zerkając następnie w lustro nad umywalką. Miał podkrążone oczy, ale nie to go najbardziej martwiło. Na szyi i dekolcie dojrzał malinki.  
„Może Yuki nie zauważy." – pomyślał.  
W jeszcze większy popłoch wpadł, gdy spojrzał na zegarek leżący na toaletce.  
„Fuck, 12 godzina. Powinienem być teraz w pracy." – przejął się – „A trudno, obejdą się dziś beze mnie."  
Odkręcił wodę w prysznicu chcąc wziąć kąpiel. Nagle poczuł obejmujące go od tyłu ramiona i dotyk nagiej skóry.  
- Proponuję wykąpać się razem. – rzekł Aizawa.

Taksówka zajechała szybko pod dom jego i Yukiego. Shuichi wysiadł z niej i popędził do drzwi. Przed wejściem zapiął płaszcz pod szyją by ukryć malinki.  
- Yuki, wróciłem! – oznajmił wchodząc do środka.  
- Wiesz, która jest godzina? – zdenerwował się Eiri.  
- Przepraszam, coś mnie zatrzymało. – oznajmił Shuichi i przypomniał sobie bara bara pod prysznicem.  
- Wydzwaniali tu po ciebie z NG. – oznajmił Yuki.  
- Nie idę dziś do pracy. Źle się czuję. – rzekł beznamiętnie Shu.  
- Właśnie widzę. Ciekawe gdzie spędziłeś noc skoro poszedłeś sam.  
Shuichi zamiast odpowiedzieć, skierował się do pokoju, ale Yuki go zatrzymał.  
- Odpowiedz. – rzekł surowo, chwytając chłopaka za ramię.  
- Najpierw chcę się przebrać.  
- Możesz to zrobić przy mnie.  
- Nie!  
Yuki czując, że coś jest nie tak, rozpiął jego płaszcz i ujrzał co Shuichi starał się ukryć.  
- Znowu się kurwiłeś? – rzekł ostro Yuki – Kto tym razem?  
- Nie twój interes!  
- A właśnie, że mój! – Yuki trzymał Shu i nie chciał go wypuścić.  
- Nie muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć.  
- Nie zapominaj, że to mój dom!  
- Tak? W takim razie się wyprowadzę! Doskonalę mógłbym radzić sobie sam.  
- Hahaha! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, ty szmato! Wydałbyś wszystko na alkohol i prochy. I na te twoje zdzirowate ciuchy.  
- Ale przynajmniej nie musiałbym się nikomu tłumaczyć z kim się pieprzę!  
Plask! Yuki wymierzył Shuichiemu policzek. Po raz pierwszy. Na twarzy wokalisty pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
- Odezwij się do mnie tak jeszcze raz, a następnym razem będzie mocniej. – rzekł spokojnie, acz poważnie Eiri.  
Shuichi poczuł jak wzbiera w nim złość.  
- Pierdol się. – rzekł obrażony i chciał odejść, ale Yuki uderzył go wtedy o wiele mocniej.  
- Radzę ci nie nadużywać mojej cierpliwości, bo jest już na wyczerpaniu.  
Przez chwilę Shuichi odczuwał strach, ale wkrótce zmienił wyraz twarzy na uwodzicielski. Wziął do ust palec wskazujący Yukiego i zaczął go ssać. Eiri znieruchomiał zaskoczony.  
- Mmmm... chciałbyś go wsadzić gdzie indziej? – spytał zachęcająco Shuichi.  
- Na łóżko! Twarzą w dół! – rozkazał trochę nieobecnym głosem Yuki.  
Shuichi uśmiechnął się chytrze. Znowu mu się udało. Jeszcze nigdy ta metoda go nie zawiodła. Wiedział co teraz będzie. Yuki go zerżnie, potem wypali papierosa i znowu wszystko wróci do normy. Znowu do następnego razu. Bo zawsze jest tak samo. I ta siła trzyma ich przy sobie. Na zawsze.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyan

Rozdział II

- Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, Shuichi!  
- Jesteś bliżej, weź otwórz!  
Yuki westchnął i poczłapał do drzwi. Po ich otworzeniu jego oczom ukazał się Hiro.  
- Jest Shuichi? – spytał długowłosy.  
- Jest. Shuichi, do ciebie!  
- Już idę!  
Aby nie przeszkadzać Yukiemu w pracy, przyjaciele udali się do salonu.  
- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Shu kolegi.  
- Nie, dziękuję. Ja tylko na chwilę wpadłem. Chciałem wiedzieć czemu nie pojawiłeś się dziś w NG.  
- Źle się czułem. – wytłumaczył krótko.  
- Heh.  
- Co?  
- Niech zgadnę. Poszedłeś na imprezę i przesadziłeś z alkoholem.  
- A nawet jeśli to co z tego?  
- Powinieneś dać sobie na wstrzymanie, skoro wiedziałeś, że masz następnego dnia robotę.  
- Mówisz jak moja matka. – stwierdził gorzko wokalista.  
- Eh, nieważne. Widzimy się jutro. Tym razem się pojaw.  
- Tak, mamo. – rzekł z sarkazmem Shuichi i odprowadził swojego kolegę do drzwi.

- Dzień dobry wszystkim. – rzekł Shu, wchodząc do studia.  
- Miło wiedzieć, że postanowiłeś dziś zaszczycić nas swoja obecnością. – rzekł K – Seguchi-san chce dziś z wami coś przedyskutować. Za dwie godziny macie stawić się w jego gabinecie, a póki co bierzmy się do pracy.  
Shuichi nie za bardzo był w nastroju, ale co trzeba zrobił. Dwie godziny później, razem z pozostałymi członkami Bad Luck wszedł do gabinetu szefa. Jakże wielkim zaskoczeniem dla całej trójki było ujrzenie na miejscu zespołu ASK.  
- Zaraz, co oni tu robią? – spytał Hiro, wyraźnie nie zadowolony z faktu, że konkurencyjny zespół, do którego żywił urazę, siedział przy wielkim stole z Seguchim.  
- To co chciałem zakomunikować dotyczy was wszystkich. – oznajmił Tohma – Proszę, spocznijcie.  
Trójka młodzieńców usiadła przy stole. Shuichi pomiędzy Hiro, a Aizawą.  
- Jestem zadowolony z waszych poczynań i chciałbym zaproponować wam wspólną trasę koncertową. – oznajmił Tohma – Co wy na to?  
- Jak długa to będzie trasa? – spytał Hiroshi.  
- Dwa miesiące. – padło z ust Tohmy.  
- Co, mam spędzić z nimi dwa miesiące? – Hiro nie krył swej pogardy dla członków ASK.  
- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaka to szansa. Trasa odbędzie się w USA. Możecie zdobyć światową sławę. – powiedział Seguchi.  
Podczas gdy szef przedstawiał argumenty, Shuichi poczuł nagle dłoń na swoim kolanie. Zorientował się wkrótce, że to Aizawa maca go pod stołem. Różowowłosy jednak zachował kamienną twarz, mimo, że wydarzenia z przedostatniej nocy pojawiły mu się przed oczami.  
- Dla nas spędzanie z wami dwóch miesięcy również nie będzie specjalnym komfortem. – odgryzł się Hiroshiemu Ma-kun.  
- To może oszczędzimy wam tych męczarni! – Hiro aż wstał.  
- Uważaj co mówisz! – Aizawa również wstał, ale wtem Shuichi dyplomatycznie oparł na obu dłonie, uspokajając ich.  
- Pojedziemy. – odparł spokojnie wokalista Bad Luck.  
- Mogłeś nas chociaż spytać o zdanie. – oburzył się Suguru.  
- Chcecie osiągnąć sukces czy nie? – spytał Shu – Jeśli tak, to pojedziecie. – dalsza dyskusja nie była konieczna.

Po załatwieniu potrzeby naturalnej, Shuichi podszedł do umywalki. Myjąc ręce, usłyszał zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi, a następnie ujrzał w lustrze odbicie Tachiego.

- Jesteś dobrym liderem, skoro tak łatwo przekonałeś kolegów do wyjazdu. – stwierdził Aizawa.  
- W końcu sami by się zgodzili. – rzekł spokojnie Shu, zakręcając kurek – To wielka szansa dla nas wszystkich.  
- Doprawdy? – Tachi z nonszalancją podszedł do chłopaka, sprawiając, że ten zrobił parę kroków do tyłu i zatrzymał się na ścianie – Przyznaj jaki jest twój prawdziwy motyw. – Tachi oparł rękę o ścianę, tuż przy głowie Shu – Sława? Czy może po prostu jest ci mało?  
- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
- A ja sądzę, że wiesz doskonale. – Tachi zbliżył swą twarz do twarzy Shu – Nie protestowałeś, gdy położyłem ci rękę na kolanie. Chciałbyś więcej, czyż nie? Nie zamierzasz zmarnować tych dwóch miesięcy. – Aizawa wpił się w usta młodszego chłopaka. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie napotkał oporu. Shuichi rozchylił swoje wargi, zapraszając język Tachiego do środka.  
- Ty też nie robisz tego tylko dla sławy. – stwierdził Shuichi, przerywając pocałunek i uśmiechając się wymownie.  
- Nie tylko. – przyznał Tachi – Ale chyba nie ma w tym nic dziwnego? Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia.  
Prywatność obu piosenkarzy zakłóciło pojawienie się w drzwiach toalety Hiroshiego.  
- Co ty do diabła robisz, Aizawa? – spytał zdenerwowany, widząc, że czarnowłosy pochyla się nad przyciśniętym do ściany Shu.  
- Rozmawiam. Nie wolno?  
- To może byś już skończył? Co?  
- Heh, jasne. – Tachi rzucił Hiro pogardliwe spojrzenie i odsunął się od Shu – Do następnego razu. – rzekł, spokojnie wychodząc z toalety.  
Hiro poczekał aż drzwi się zamkną i odezwał się do kolegi:  
- Chciał ci zrobić krzywdę? Uderzył cię?  
- No co ty, Hiro? Nie przesadzaj.  
- Nie ufam temu gościowi. Źle mu z oczu patrzy.  
- To tylko zwykła rywalizacja. – rzekł spokojnie Shuichi – Lepiej wracajmy do studia, bo jeszcze nam się od K dostanie.

Gdyby mógł najchętniej wytatuowałby mu na tyłku napis „własność Yukiego Eiri", a na czas wszelkich wyjazdów zakuwałby go w pas cnoty. Ale niestety nie mógł tego zrobić, a żałował, bo ogarniało go zdenerwowanie ilekroś ktoś choćby lubieżnie spojrzał na jego kochanka. Kiedyś Shuichi był zbyt naiwny by zwracać na to uwagę. Jednak sława zrobiła swoje. Yuki twierdził, że Shu nie był na nią przygotowany, że przyszła zbyt gwałtownie. Tym bardziej nie podobał mu się pomysł z wyjazdem do USA.

- To trasa jakich wiele, Yuki, więc po co się przejmować? Zresztą, ciągle narzekasz, że ci przeszkadzam. Teraz wreszcie będziesz mógł popracować w spokoju.  
- A ty przez ten czas będziesz robić z siebie dziwkę za granicą, bo Japonia już ci nie wystarczy. – stwierdził gorzko Eiri, zapalając papierosa.  
- Yuki, to było bardzo niemiłe. – obraził się Shu.  
- A myślisz, że mi jest miło, gdy wracasz do domu po nocnej eskapadzie, z podejrzanymi śladami na ciele?  
- Zawsze się pytam czy chcesz ze mną wyjść, ale ty za każdym razem odpowiadasz „nie", więc czyja to wina? – wkurzony Shuichi wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Wpatrywał się w okno obserwująca zmieniające się krajobrazy. Czuł się zafascynowany obcym krajem.

- Dwa miesiące przygód, Hiro. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? – ekscytował się Shuichi.  
- Nie tęsknisz za Yukim? – spytał Hiro.  
- Oczywiście, że tęsknię. Ale również cieszę się, że dano nam taką szansę. A ty?  
- Cóż, wiem, że to nie byle co, ale... mimo wszystko mam pewne obawy.  
- Jakie?  
- Ten cały Aizawa... nie lubię go. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale... nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy. – wyznał gitarzysta.  
- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Shu, zerkając na Tachiego, który oczywiście jechał z nimi jednym autobusem. Faktycznie posyłał mu co chwilę spojrzenia.  
- Nie wiem... po prostu mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Uważaj na niego.  
- Postaram się. – Shuichi udał słodki uśmiech.

- Rany, widzieliście to! Te apartamenty są ogromne! – ekscytował się Suguru, eksplorując ich nowe zakwaterowanie w hotelu.  
- Przyjmują nas tu po królewsku. – stwierdził Hiro – Ale w końcu to USA.  
- Do koncertu zostało niewiele czasu. – rzekł Shu rozgościwszy się – Ciekaw jestem jak tu będzie.

Puk, puk. Ktoś dobijał się do garderoby Shu. Chłopak był już gotowy do występu. Przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że może go wzywają, mylił się jednak. Ledwo otworzył, a Tachi pochwycił go w swoje ramiona, całując namiętnie i zatrzaskując drzwi kopnięciem. Wkrótce brunet przyparł Shuichiego do ściany.

- Nareszcie. – rzekł Aizawa, oddychając szybko i zabrał się za całowanie szyi Shu oraz rozpinanie jego spodni.  
Nie pozostając biernym, wokalista Bad Luck również zaczął rozpinać spodnie partnerowi.  
- Na toaletce leży krem... – wysapał Shu, uwolniwszy organ Aizawy i pozwalając na dalsze pocałunki.  
Tachi, nie zwlekając, namaścił swoje prącie, a w tym czasie Shuichi zdążył zdjąć spodnie i bieliznę. Czarnowłosy uniósł prawą nogę partnera i przyparłszy go mocno do ściany, wszedł jednym, szybkim ruchem.  
- Ohhh... – jęknął Shuichi.  
- Postaraj się być ciszej. Nie chcę żeby ktoś nas usłyszał. – rzekł Tachi i zaczął się poruszać – Przyznaj, że tęskniłeś za tym. – uśmiechnął się, przyspieszając pchnięcia – Brakował ci uczucia wielkiego członka w twoim ciasnym tunelu. – na te słowa Shuichi westchnął.  
- Mocniej... – szepnął różowowłosy.  
Aizawa z przyjemnością spełnił prośbę. Po chwili chwycił w dłoń członka Shu i zaczął go stymulować. Ponieważ obaj byli wyjątkowo niewyżyci, doszli szybko.  
- Cholera, zburzyłeś mi fryzurę. – rzekł Shuichi po zobaczeniu się w lustrze.  
- Ale za to poprawiłem samopoczucie. – odparł Tachi całując Shu w kark.

Przez pierwszy tydzień harmonogram był bardzo napięty i chłopcy nie mieli zbyt wiele wolnego czasu. Ale w drugim tygodniu zaczęło się robić nieco luźniej i przyszedł też czas na imprezy, stanowiące zwieńczenie wielkich koncertów.

- Nie wiesz gdzie jest Shuichi? – Tachi spytał Hiroshiego, pośród największego skupiska imprezowiczów.  
- Nie wiem, poszedł gdzieś z grupką fanów. Zresztą co ty się nim tak interesujesz?  
- Co, nie mogę?  
- Ostrzegam Tachi, jeśli mu zrobisz krzywdę nie daruję ci tego. – pogroził wokaliście Hiro.  
- Miło się z tobą gada. – oznajmił z sarkazmem Aizawa i oddalił się.  
Nakano doszedł do wniosku, że może jednak lepiej byłoby poszukać Shu. Nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy, że jego kolega znajduje się w pokoju nieopodal, totalnie zalany.

Próba wstania okazała się być nie najlepszym pomysłem. Shuichi ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Upadłby gdyby nie złapał go jeden z kompanów. Świat wirował Shu przed oczami i nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się na stole. Wpatrywał się półprzytomny w sufit. Ruszający się sufit. Jego nogi bezwładnie zwisały znad krawędzi stołu. Nagle do jego resztek świadomości doszedł fakt, że ktoś mu zdejmuje spodnie i bieliznę, jednak Shu było już wszystko jedno.

Hiro krążył po apartamentach szukając Shuichiego. Przechodząc obok uchylonych drzwi usłyszał podejrzane okrzyki i odgłosy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Kiedy zerknął do środka, totalnie go zamurowało. Już wiedział gdzie znajduje się Shuichi. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to co widzi. Nie chciał wierzyć w fakt, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel leży rozkraczony na stole, a pozostali mężczyźni biorą go jeden po drugim. Co prawda Shu nie stawiał żadnego oporu, ale ze względu na ilość opróżnionych flaszek znajdujących się w pokoju mógł po prostu nie być w stanie. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego kompani robią mu krzywdę.

Nie zwlekając dłużej Hiro wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wykręcił numer alarmowy. Ręce mu się przy tym trzęsły.

- Chciałem zgłosić, że jestem właśnie świadkiem gwałtu. – rzekł zdenerwowany do słuchawki – Jaki adres? Zaraz... – Hiro zaniemówił gdy jego uszu doszły najmniej spodziewane słowa.  
- M...mocniej... – wyrwało się z ust Shu.  
Hiro stał osłupiały i wpatrywał się z goryczą w rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę.  
- Halo, jest pan tam?  
- Już nic. Fałszywy alarm. – odparł grobowym tonem gitarzysta i wyłączył się.  
Doskonale wiedział, że Shu nie jest już niewiniątkiem. Wiedział nawet o jego skokach w bok i tolerował to, ale jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Shuichi byłby zdolny do czegoś tak zepsutego. Ze zwieszoną głową odsunął się od drzwi.

Impreza dobiegła końca, a pozostał po niej niemały bałagan. Jak to zresztą po tego typu imprezach bywa. Ale to już było zmartwienie obsługi hotelowej. Hiro martwił się o Shu. Zostawił go na pastwę tych facetów. Co prawda nie było powodu do interwencji, ale skąd miał wiedzieć co działo się później? Wolał sprawdzić co się dzieje z Shuichim. Miał nadzieję, że tamci faceci już sobie poszli. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy zauważył, że jednak już ich nie ma. W pokoju unosił się okropny swąd potu i nasienia. Shuichi leżał na stole, wśród butelek i popielniczek, w niezmienionej pozycji i... najwyraźniej spał. Jedyną część garderoby jaką miał na sobie stanowiła rozpięta koszula. Hiro nie zauważył żadnej krwi czy obrażeń, za to na nogach Shu znajdowały się spore ilości zaschniętej spermy. Długowłosy poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze, ale opanował torsje. Musiał jakoś zanieść Shu do jego pokoju. Ponieważ jednak mogli zostać zauważeni, nałożył różowowłosemu spodnie, które i tak już kwalifikowały się do prania.

Shuichi wyraźnie wymagał kąpieli, więc przed położeniem spać Hiro zabrał go do łazienki. Zdjął z niego brudne ciuchy i poczuł, że się rumieni. Przyjaźnili się z Shu już bardzo długo i widział go już wcześniej nago, ale mimo wszystko nie umiał opanować zawstydzenia. Odkręcił kran i zaczął nalewać wody do wanny. Przez ten czas zdążył poszukać czystych bokserek dla Shuichiego. Nie chciał go kłaść spać nago, bo to mogłoby chłopakowi nasunąć skojarzenia następnego dnia.

Woda się wreszcie nalała. Hiro sprawdził czy ma odpowiednią temperaturę, po czym włożył Shu do wanny. Chwycił gąbkę i przemył twarz chłopaka. Zabieg ten sprawił, że Shuichi otworzył oczy.  
- Tylko cię myję. – wyjaśnił Hiro, ale Shuichi nie odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej wciąż niewiele do niego docierało.  
Po chwili Shuichi znowu zamknął oczy i zapadł w letarg. Hiro westchnął i zaczął myć jego niższe partie ciała. Czuł się strasznie głupio, ale nie miał wyjścia. Wypadało oczyścić wszelkie zakamarki z zaschniętego nasienia. Mimowolnie członek Hiro zaczął się naprężać, gdy ten zaczął myć Shu między nogami. Nawet przez gąbkę czuł wszelkie wzgórki i zagłębienia. Zrobiło mu się bardzo gorąco.  
- Już kończę. – stęknął, choć do Shu i tak to nie docierało.  
Wkrótce Hiro wypuścił wodę z wanny, a Shu posadził na jej krawędzi, pozwalając mu się o niego oprzeć. Mokra skóra Shu wzbudzała nieprzyzwoite myśli, ale Hiro starał się je opanować. Wytarł dokładnie chłopaka i założył mu czyste gatki. Potem zaniósł go do sypialni i położył w łóżku. Sam również udał się na spoczynek. Jednak w obecnym stanie spać raczej nie mógł, dlatego najpierw uporał się z problemem za pomocą prawej ręki, a dopiero potem zasnął.

By Vampircia


	3. Chapter 3

Cyan – część III

Rano Shuichi odczuł co to znaczy monstrualny kac. Nie żeby było mu to zjawisko obce. Nie pierwszy raz też obudził się w łóżku, w ogóle nie pamiętając jak się w nim znalazł. Z ciekawości spytał się Hiro czy pamięta co się z nim działo, ale ten wymigał się od odpowiedzi. Shuichi wzruszył ramionami.  
W trasie koncertowej doszło do pewnej rutyny. Życie toczyło się od koncertu do koncertu i od imprezy do imprezy. Dużą popularnością cieszyło się balowanie w najlepszych klubach w miastach, które odwiedzali. Shuichi uwielbiał uczucie zatracenia, które ogarniało go w tańcu. Muzyka techno i środki odurzające stanowiły wybuchową mieszankę.  
Obecnie Hiro był już pewien, że coś jest między jego przyjacielem, a Aizawą. Widział ich razem na parkiecie, jak ocierają się o siebie. Jak ich usta muskają się delikatnie w zmysłowym tańcu. Ale nie tylko Hiro się im przyglądam. Młodzi wokaliści wzbudzali większe zainteresowanie niż im się wydawało. Zbyt duże zainteresowanie.  
W pewnym momencie kochankowie rozdzielili się, co nie uszło uwadze Hiroshiego. Aizawa udał się do ubikacji, natomiast Shuichi na zewnątrz. Za różowowłosym skierowało się jednak trzech innych mężczyzn.  
- Hiroshi-kun, masz pojęcie gdzie polazł Shuichi? – zapytał K, który cały czas był w pogotowiu.  
- Chyba na zewnątrz. Ale za nim poszły jakieś typki.  
- Wiem, dlatego lepiej będzie jak to sprawdzimy.

Kiedy Shuichi przystawił do ust papierosa, przed jego oczami pojawił się płomień z zapalniczki. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że towarzyszy mu trzech obcych ludzi. Skorzystał z zaproszenia i przypalił papierosa.

- Wyglądasz znajomo. – powiedział mężczyzna, chowając zapalniczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki – Nie jesteś przypadkiem tym wokalistą z Japonii?  
- Jesteś spostrzegawczy. – rzekł spokojnie Shuichi, wypuszczając dym. Czuł się dumny ze swojej sławy, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Powiedziałbym raczej, że to ty rzucasz się w oczy. – mężczyzna również nie zdradzał na razie żądnych emocji.  
- Przyszliście prosić o autograf?  
- Niezupełnie. – na twarzy nieznajomego pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. Upił łyk piwa z butelki, którą trzymał w ręce – Pewnie myślisz, że jesteś taki ważny? A ja ci mówię, że żaden ciotowaty japiszon nie będzie szpanować w naszym klubie.  
Takiej odpowiedzi Shuichi się nie spodziewał. Zaskoczenie odebrało mu zdolność do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Nie wiedział co się dzieję, gdy mężczyzna skinął na swoich kolegów, a ci przeszli do działania – pochwycili Shu, unieruchamiając go. Panika zaczęła ogarniać różowowłosego. Szarpał się w bezskutecznej próbie uwolnienia.  
- Skoro przyszedłeś do naszego klubu, trzeba ci zapewnić komitet powitalny. – z tymi słowy mężczyzna rozbił szyjkę butelki o barierkę i zbliżył się do Shu – Zdejmijcie mu spodnie! – rozkazał.  
Rozpaczliwy krzyk stłumiła ręka jednego z napastników. Po chwili jednak dźwięk wystrzału sprawił, że wszyscy zamarli.  
- Puście go! – oznajmił groźnie K, mierząc w napastników ze swojego magnum. Jedno ostrzeżenie wystarczyło.  
K schował broń patrząc jak mężczyźni uciekają. Hiro, stojący wcześniej u jego boku, podbiegł do Shu.  
- Nic ci nie zrobili?  
- Ni... nie... – Shuichi drżał.  
- Co tu się dzieje? – nagle z budynku wyszedł Aizawa.  
Hiro nic nie odpowiedział, tylko z posępną miną się oddalił.

- Jak mogłeś być tak głupi! – K już od ponad pół godziny dawał Shu porządny wygawor.  
- Nie wolno mi pójść do klubu! – oburzył się różowowłosy.  
- Nie o to chodzi. Możesz chadzać do klubów, ale mając na uwadze fakt, że nie wszyscy lubią twój ekscentryczny sposób bycia.  
- Ich problem!  
- Ich problem! Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłeś? Następnym razem mogę już nie zdążyć z pomocą.  
- Potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
- Chyba nie bardzo.  
- Daj już temu spokój! Miałem pecha, to wszystko. Przestałbyś wreszcie zachowywać się jak niańka. – z tymi słowy Shuichi pobiegł do swojego apartamentu, a K westchnął.

Poczynania Tachiego również spotkały się z dezaprobatą współpracujących z nim osób.  
- W co ty się pakujesz? Chcesz sobie narobić przez niego problemów? – denerwował się Ma-kun.  
- Doskonale wiem co robię. – odparł spokojnie Aizawa – Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłem?  
- Nie rozumiem tylko czemu akurat on. Przecież zawsze traktowałeś Shindou jak rywala.  
- Ma-kun, Ma-kun, już wkrótce zrozumiesz, że moje poczynania nie są bezcelowe.

Choć znajdowali się już w zupełnie innym mieście, niewiele się zmieniło. Po koncercie muzycy jak zwykle chcieli się zabawić. Shu rozpierała żądza nowych wrażeń, wciąż odczuwał niedosyt. Razem z Tachim chodził od klubu do klubu. Czasami zatrzymując się na dłużej, czasami sprawdzając tylko jaka w środku panuje atmosfera.  
- Nie podoba mi się ta knajpa, chodźmy gdzie indziej. – oznajmił Shuichi, spodziewając się, że zastanie Tachiego tuż przy wejściu. Jego kompan stał jednak nieco dalej i rozmawiał z jakimś młodym chłopcem.  
Odziany w skąpe, skórzane odzienie chłopak wyglądał niezwygle pociągająco. Jego sięgające ramion włosy były równie czarne co wyzywający strój, który nosił. Wzrostem nie przewyższał Shu.  
- Z kim rozmawiasz? – różowowłosego ogarnęła ciekawość.  
- Mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz nowych wrażeń. – Aizawa uśmiechnął się znacząco – Może masz ochotę na coś tajskiego?  
Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się chłopakowi Shuichi nie miał już wątpliwości, że ta odrobinę niższa od niego osóbka, nie jest Amerykaninem.  
- Ile masz lat? – spytał różowowłosy wokalista.  
- Osiemnaście. – odparł spokojnie chłopak, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.  
- Nie kłam.  
- Niech ci będzie, szesnaście. – westchnął Tajlandczyk.  
- Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem.  
- Przygadał kocioł garnkowi.  
- Chcesz go czy nie? – wtrącił Aizawa.  
- Jasne, że chcę. – uśmiechnął się Shuichi – Niech tylko powie jak mamy na niego mówić.  
- Jak zapłacicie możecie mówić na mnie jak chcecie, ale mam na imię Myong. Godzina czy cała noc?  
- Cała noc. Ja stawiam. – Tachi mrógnął porozumiewawczo do Shu.

Kiedy prowadzili go przez hol ekskluzywnego hotelu, Myong nie miał już wątpliwości, że trafili mu się bogaci klienci. Nauczony doświadczeniem domyślał się również, że muszą być jakimiś gwizdami showbiznesu.

- Mniemam, że dobrze się bawiłeś. – K zastał Shu z towarzyszącymi mu osobami obok recepcji.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, co go wcale nie zdziwiło. Powstrzymał się od komentarza, na widok obcego chłopaka, bo nie spieszyło mu się do kolejnej kłótni z Shuichim. Pozostawała mu nadzieja, że młody wokalista nie zrobi żadnego głupstwa.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – oznajmił Shindou wchodząc do luksusowego apartamentu.  
Myong rozejrzał się dookoła. Bywał już wcześniej w takich miejscach, ale wciąż nie przestawały go zadziwiać.  
- Napijemy się czegoś? – zasugerował Aizawa.  
- Częstuj się, jeśli chcesz. Ja wolę przejść do konkretów. – Shuichi zmierzył Tajlandczyka lubieżnym spojrzeniem.  
- Jest mi trochę ciasno w tym ubraniu. – powiedział chłopak zalotnie.  
- Więc je zdejmij. Powoli.  
Na widok zmysłowego striptizu Shuichi oblizał wargi, a Tachi upił trochę whisky. Cudowne ciało chłopaka potrafiło zafascynować nawet tak wybredne osoby jak oni. Gładka skóra i zgrabne kształty stanowiły niemalże ideał.  
- Usiądź koło mnie. – Shuichi wskazał ręką miejsce na kanapie. Naga piękność po chwili znalazła się u jego boku.  
Złapawszy Myonga za tył głowy, Shuichi pocałował go wsuwając gwałtownie język między zapraszające wargi. Chłopak, dobrze wyuczony, zaczął rozbierać swego klienta.  
- Nie przyłączysz się? – Shuichi spojrzał na Tachego – Podzielimy się nim.  
- Dziś mam ochotę podziwiać widoki. – uśmiechnął się starszy z wokalistów.  
- Jak chcesz. – Shu wpił dłoń w czarne kosmyki, gdy Myong całował go po szyi.  
Części garderoby Shu opadały na podłogę jedna po drugiej. Niebawem Tachi stanowił jedyną osobę w pokoju, która coś na sobie miała.  
- Uwiecznijmy to. – Tachi chwycił kamerę cyfrową.  
Shuichi, będąc pod działaniem wielu środków odurzających, nie oponował wcale. Prawdopodobnie nie oponowałby nawet na trzeźwo. Jednak wynajętemu chłopakowi nie spodobał się pomysł Aizawy.  
- Żadnych zdjęć, ani filmowania. – powiedział stanowczo. Aizawa nic nie mówiąc wyjął z kieszeni plik banknotów i wręczył chłopakowi – W po... w porządku... – mruknął Myong. Nie śmiał odmówić za tak duży napiwek.  
- Pokaż na co cię stać. – rozkazał Shuichi nastolatkowi.  
Chłopak, swym wprawnym językiem, oblizał Shu po dekolcie, następnie zszedł niżej i wziął w usta jednego z sutków. Ssał doprowadzając go do stanu stwardnienia. Po chwili podobnie uczynił z drugim. Chwycił je w palce i obracał nimi, patrząc jak błyszczą od nadmiaru śliny.  
- Oh... proszę... potrzebuję więcej... – Shuichi chwycił swojego członka.  
Rozumiejąc intencje klienta, chłopak ukląkł między jego nogami zabrał się do roboty. Dzięki niezwykłej wprawie zdołał zmieścić w gardle całego penisa, chociaż Shuichi był dość hojnie wyposażony. I nie ograniczył się do ssania. Dłonią zaczął masować jądra klienta.  
- Hmmphhh... – Shuichi pochwycił chłopaka za włosy – Możesz... mnie trochę podrążyć...  
Naśliniwszy swój palec wskazujący, Myong wepchnął go w ciasny otwór Shu. Nastolatek sam zdążył się podniecić, bo dawno nie zabawiał się już z tak seksownym klientem. Podniecił się również Aizawa. Jedną rękę wsadził w spodnie, a drugą dalej trzymał kamerę.  
- Wystarczy... – na słowa Shu, chłopak wyjął palec i oblizał. Shuichi chwycił go za ramiona i nakazał się podnieść.  
Obaj znajdowali się teraz w pozycji siedzącej – Myong przodem do Shu, oplatając ramionami jego szyję. Nastolatek powoli opuścił się na sterczący organ, przyjmując go całego w swoje ciało. Ciasnota i ciepło chłopaka doprowadzały krew Shu do wrzenia. Mocno trzymał nastolatka za uda, gdy ten się poruszał. Po chwili zrzucił go z siebie i wszedł w niego jeszcze raz, tym razem dłońmi rozwierając jego pośladki. Filmujący wszystko Tachi wkrótce nie wytrzymał i poplamił sobie bieliznę. Ale Shuichi wraz ze świadczącym mu usługi chłopcem doszli niedługo później.  
- I jak? Podobał się prezent? – zapytał Aizawa.  
- Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. – odparł Shuichi zadowolony – Podziękuję ci, gdy tylko odzyskam siły.

Rano Shuichi obudził się pomiędzy dwoma śpiącymi sylwetkami. Jedna z nich należała do Aizawy, druga to nastoletniego chłopca. Na jego widok Shuichi przypomnia sobie wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze nie bawił się w trasie. Oczywiście kosztowało go to sporo energii, ale nie żałował. Zarówno Myong jak i Tachi dostarczyli mu ogromnej przyjemności.

- Wygląda uroczo kiedy śpi. Szkoda, że nie możemy go sobie zatrzymać. – Shuichi zorientował się, że Tachi nie śpi.  
- Masz rację, jest uroczy. – Shuichi również spojrzał na nastolatka.  
Chłopak jakby wyczuł spoczywające na nim spojrzenia, bo wkrótce się obudził. Wstał jednak bez słowa, ubrał się i zdobywając na lekki uśmiech pożegnał z klientami. Wychodząc z apartamentu minął Hiro.  
Gitarzysta zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem i wszedł do pokoju. Widok Tachiego z Shu w łóżku wcale go nie zaskoczył. Domyślał się też kim był chłopak, którego minął.  
- Ubieraj się, zaraz wyjeżdżamy. Kazali mi cię pogonić. – rzucił beznamiętnie pod adresem Shu i wyszedł z pokoju równie szybko, jak się w nim znalazł.

Koncert w Los Angeles dla muzyków stanowił jeden z najbardziej oczekiwanych w całej trasie. Pełne przepychu i gwiazd Miasto Aniołów, kusiło młodych artystów wszelkiej maści. Wszechobecna atmosfera sławy i bogactwa dodała sił obu zespołom, które na koncercie dały z siebie wszystko.

Kiedy muzycy schodzili ze sceny, towarzyszyły im owacje na stojąco. Nawet zmęczenie nie było wstanie zakłócić ich dobrego samopoczucia.

- To się nazywa zastrzyk adrenaliny. – rzekł uśmiechnięty Shuichi, ocierając sobie twarz ręcznikiem – Teraz prysznic i zasłużony relaks.  
Wszedł do swego królewskiego apartamentu, a następnie skierował się do równie królewskiej łazienki. W kąpieli spędził ponad pół godziny. Jego ciało całkowicie się rozluźniło, nadwyrężone mięśnie odpoczęły. Wytarłszy włosy i założywszy coś przewiewnego Shuichi wyszedł z łazienki. Gdy jednak znalazł się w drzwiach do salonu, znieruchomiał. Nie specjalnie zdziwił go pięknie nakryty stół, z podaną kolacją i chłodzącą się butelką szampana. Nawet nie zdziwił go specjalnie nakrywający do stołu lokaj. Jednak bardzo zdziwił go widok stojącej przed nim osoby.  
- Yuki... co tu robisz... – wymamrotał zdumiony Shuichi.  
- A jak myślisz? Załatwiam romantyczną kolację przy świecach.  
Taka odpowiedź w zupełności wystarczyła.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyan – część IV

Gestem dłoni Eiri zachęcił Shu by usiadł przy suto zastawionym stole. Gdy siedzieli już obaj, lokaj nalał im szampana.

- Za twój koncert! – Yuki wzniósł toast.  
- Widziałeś go? – zdziwił się Shuichi.  
- Oczywiście. Wyglądałeś nieziemsko seksownie. – lubieżne spojrzenie spoczęło na wokaliście.  
- Czemu przyjechałeś? I to nic nie mówiąc.  
- Dostałem kilka dni wolnego, więc postanowiłem zrobić ci niespodziankę. – rzeczywistość wyglądała trochę inaczej. Tak naprawdę Eiri robił się coraz bardziej zazdrosny o swojego uke. Ani myślał oddawać komuś Shu, dlatego starał się udowodnić, że to on jest dla niego najlepszym partnerem.  
- Oh, jesteś kochany. To jedzenie wygląda apetycznie. Umieram z głodu. – Shuichi rzucił się na posiłek, nie dbając zbytnio o maniery, co wcale Yukiemu nie przeszkadzało. Uważał nawet, że Shu wygląda uroczo, gdy pakuje sobie do buzi więcej pokarmu niż jest w stanie pomieścić.  
Naturalnie po tak obfitej kolacji, należało nieco odpocząć. Chwilę poleżeli na łóżku, ale ponieważ Shuichiego jak zwykle rozpierała energia, Yuki postanowił przejść do następnego punktu wieczoru, który zaplanował.  
- Przebierz się, mój drogi, idziemy na miasto. – Eiri pocałował kochanka w policzek.  
- Oh, cudownie! – ucieszył się Shuichi. Eiri jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak go nie rozpieszczał, ani nie był dla niego taki miły.  
Piętnaście minut później Shuichi stał przed swym partnerem wystrojony w posrebrzaną bluzkę, skórzaną kurtkę w kolorze stłumionego różu, oraz beżowe spodnie zamszowe, z wiązaniami po bokach. Założył również lekko przyciemniane okulary współgrające z kolorystyką stroju. Jednak uwieńczenie ekstrawaganckiego ubioru stanowiło białe boa, owinięte wokół szyi.  
- I jak wyglądam? – Shu zaprezentował się dumnie.  
- Nieziemsko... – rzekł zaskoczony Yuki, z celową dwuznacznością – Na pewno będziesz zwracać uwagę. – dodał z przekąsem.  
- No jasne, o to chodzi. Gwiazda winna wyglądać jak gwiazda.  
- Chodźmy, moja gwiazdo. – Yuki objął Shu i wyprowadził go z hotelu. Na dole czekała już limuzyna.  
- Jaki wielki samochód. – podekscytował się różowowłosy.  
Wnętrze samochodu również zachwycało. Siedzenie wyścielono białym futerkiem, a obok znajdował się barek.  
- Daleko jedziemy? – spytał Shuichi.  
- Myślę, że zajmie nam to trochę czasu. – odparł Eiri.  
- W takim razie możemy go sobie jakoś umilić. – by dać więcej do zrozumienia, Shuichi zdjął kurtkę, w bardzo seksowny sposób.  
Po chwili Eiri dał sygnał kierowcy, by ten odseparował się od nich za pomocą specjalnej zasuwy. Ponieważ szyby w samochodzie były przyciemnione, kochankowie zyskali sto procent prywatności. Nie zwlekając Yuki zaczął rozbierać swego uke. Nie pozbawił go jedynie białego boa.  
- Chyba podobam ci się w takim stroju? – Shuichi położył się na obszernym siedzeniu, a spoczywające między jego nogami boa, zasłaniało co najciekawsze.  
Yuki przyssał się do jednego z sutków, doprowadzając go do stwardnienia. Drażnił językiem różową końcówkę, a następnie przygryzał delikatnie.  
- Oh, Yuki... – ciche wzdychanie Shu zachęciło blondyna do dalszych pieszczot. Przeniósł swoją uwagę na drugiego sutka, a ręką zaczął pieścić prącie partnera.  
Shuichi wpił palce we włosy Yukiego, gdy ten zaczął schodzić językiem coraz niżej. Białe boa przyjemnie łaskotało go po odsłoniętym ciele. Czuł miękkość wyścielonego futrem siedzenia. Nic jednak nie dawało mu tak ogromnej rozkoszy jak dotyk dłoni i ust kochanka.

- Uh, Yuki... chcę więcej... – jęknął.  
- Czyżbyś robił się niecierpliwy?  
Uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy blondyna. Zmierzył wzrokiem Shu, gładząc go delikatnie po udach. Że chłopak był podniecony, nie ulegało wątpliwości. O jego stanie świadczył przyspieszony oddech, wypieki na twarzy oraz sterczący członek. Eiri polizał wilgotny czubek, a Shuichi stłumił jęk przygryzając swoją pięść. Następnie Eiri przejechał językiem po całej długości prącia. Shuichi chciał strasznie by Eiri w końcu wziął go do ust, ale ten już co innego zaplanował. Przeszedł do jeszcze niższych partii ciała kochanka, zatrzymując na chwilę swoją uwagę na jądrach. Pieścił je delikatnie palcami i muskał swymi ustami, wywołując coraz głośniejsze westchnienia u Shu. Po chwili rozwarł mu szeroko nogi i zaatakował językiem znajdującą się między nimi szparkę. Rozszerzywszy ją nieco za pomocą kciuków, wsunął swój język najgłębiej jak się dało.  
- Robiłeś płukanko. – zauważył Eiri – Przecież nie wiedziałeś, że przyjadę.  
- Uhh... miałem przeczucie...  
Widząc, że coraz większa żądza ogarnia Shu, Yuki zdjął ubranie i ustawił się nad partnerem w pozycji 69. Wreszcie spełnił pragnienie różowowłosego i wziął jego członka do ust. Shuichi odwdzięczył się tym samym. Musieli jednak szybko przestać, bo doszliby przed rozpoczęciem najlepszego. Shuichi strasznie chciał poczuć wielkiego członka partnera w swoim wnętrzu, a Yuki wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy się wreszcie zagłębi w ciepłym tunelu Shu.  
Razem przeszli do pozycji siedzącej, a Shuichi chwycił nawilżonego śliną penisa partnera i wprowadził w swoją wilgotną dziurkę.  
- Ahh... – oplótł szyję Yukiego swymi ramionami i pozwolił by członek partnera wsunął się w niego cały.  
Usta kochanków złączyły się w pocałunku, ale tylko na chwilę. Obaj chcieli dać wreszcie upust swojej żądzy, więc zaczęli szybko i rytmicznie się poruszać. Shuichi opadał i unosił się, siedząc na kolanach Yukiego, który pomagał mu, trzymając go za biodra.  
- Yuki, zaczynam się zbliżać!  
Zachęcony jękami partnera blondyn, chwycił w dłoń prącie Shu i zaczął kąsać jego sutki.  
- Dłużej nie wytrzymam! – Shuichi zrosił dłoń Yukiego nasieniem.  
- Ahhh! – blondyn również doznał spełnienia.  
Tkwili w niezmienionej pozycji, starając się złapać oddech.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie wystraszyliśmy zbytnio kierowcy. – zachichotał Shuichi.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, szofer otworzył drzwi limuzyny, a Shu i Yuki skierowali się do luksusowego lokalu. Znajdowało się w nim wszystko: bar, kasyno, nawet podświetlany basen w ogrodzie. Z sufitu zwisały kryształowe żyrandole, a podłogę wyścielała czerwona wykładzina. Wystrojeni w najdroższe stroje goście zdawali się doskonale pasować do tego miejsca.  
- I co, czujesz się jak gwiazda? – Yuki spytał partnera, gdy usiedli przy barze.  
- Jak najjaśniejsza ze wszystkich.  
Kiedy Yuki składał zamówienia, komórka Shu nagle zadzwoniła.  
- Słucham. – chłopak odebrał telefon.  
- Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? Mieliśmy pójść się zabawić. – odpowiedział mu głos Tachiego.  
- Kto to? – spytał zaciekawiony Yuki.  
- Uhh... Hiro... – Shuichi skłamał i oddalił się. Wszedł do ogrodu.  
- Słyszałem jakąś muzykę. Co robisz? – spytał Aizawa.  
- Yuki przyjechał, poszedłem z nim do knajpy. Nie mogę długo rozmawiać.  
- Jak to przyjechał?  
- Normalnie, posłuchaj, nie chcę mieć przez ciebie problemów, rozumiesz? Lepiej będzie sobie na razie nie wchodzić w paradę. – to mówiąc Shuichi się rozłączył.  
Kiedy wrócił na miejsce, Yuki sączył już swojego drinka.  
- Co ten Hiro tak cię pilnuje? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
- Nie pilnuje, po prostu chciał wiedzieć gdzie jestem. – Shuichi upił łyk swojego drinka.  
- Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś prawdę? Że dzisiaj całą noc spędzasz ze mną.  
- Oczywiście Yuki. – Shu pocałował partnera w policzek.

Ponieważ trasa dobiegła końca, Yuki wrócił do Japonii wraz z zespołem, nie odstępując Shuichiego ani na krok. Wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do domu i po małym odpoczynku rozpoczął się kolejny, zwyczajny dzień w NG records. No może nie do końca zwyczajny.

Shuichi spóźnił się trochę, co nie stanowiło żadnej nowości, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się zastać kolegów z tak posępnymi minami.

- Co się stało? Ktoś umarł? – spytał żartobliwie. Jednak ani K, ani Suguru, ani Hiroshiemu nie było do śmiechu.  
- Seguchi-san chce z tobą rozmawiać. – rzekł beznamiętnie gitarzysta.  
Zaskoczony Shuichi skierował się do biura szefa. Na miejscu zorientował się, że Tohma ma równie posępną minę jak pozostali.  
- Co jest grane? – Shuichi zaczynał się niepokoić.  
- Usiądź.  
Shuichi postąpił jak mu powiedziano. Wtem Tohma wyjął z szuflady gazetę i położył na biurku. Shuichiemu od razu w oczy rzucił się wielki napis „Szokujące nagranie z Shuichim Shindou". Czytając artykuł czuł jak ogarnia go coraz większa trwoga. Jakim cudem ich film wyszedł na jaw? Jakim? Czy to możliwe, że Tachi...  
- Widziałem ten film, został przysłany też do naszej wytwórni. – oznajmił Tohma – Bez wątpienia jest autentyczny. Mógłbym przymknąć oko, gdyby było to z jednym z twoich kolegów, ale nieletni chłopak? Do tego najprawdopodobniej prostytutka.  
- Dlaczego to zrobił! Dlaczego ten drań to zrobił! – Shuichi popadł we wściekłość.  
- Proszę się uspokoić, Shindou-san. Okryłeś hańbą całą wytwórnię. Zwalniam cię.  
- Co! Nie możesz tego zrobić! To nie w porządku!  
- Mogę zrobić wszystko. A teraz wyjdź, już tu nie pracujesz.  
- Nic nie rozumiesz, to wszystko przez Tachiego!  
- Dosyć! Proszę wyjść natychmiast!  
Shuichi dłużej się nie spierał. Poczuł, że zaczyna robić mu się słabo. Szybko wyszedł na korytarz i oparł się o ścianę. Wtedy w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Hiro.  
- Hiro, co mam robić! – zrozpaczony Shuichi podbiegł do przyjaciela – Seguchi-san mnie zwolnił!  
- Trzeba było wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. – gitarzysta zrzucił ręce Shu ze swoich ramion.  
- Hiro, pomóż mi. To było nieporozumienie. Jeden mały wyskok.  
- Jeden mały wyskok? Zabawa z Tachim to też był jeden mały wyskok? A ta orgietka na stole, to też był jeden mały wyskok?  
- O... o czym ty mówisz? – Shuichi przełknął ślinę.  
- Mnie nie oszukasz. Widziałem cię. Oddawałeś się im po kolei jak jakaś dziwka. A jak myślisz, kto cię potem zaniósł do pokoju? Byłeś tak schlany, że nawet nie pamiętasz.  
Shuichim wstrząsnęło. Nie przypuszczał, że Hiro widział tak dużo.  
- Teraz wiem, że postępowałem źle. Proszę, nie odwracaj się ode mnie. – Różowowłosy miał łzy w oczach.  
- Do widzenia, Shuichi. – Rzucił Hiro i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Dom wydawał się taki pusty bez Shuichiego. Jednak Yuki uznał to za jedyne rozwiązanie. Gdy poznał prawdę o swym kochanku jednoznacznie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce go więcej znać. Teraz starał się zacząć wszystko od nowa i nie myśleć już o przeszłości. Wkrótce miał się przekonać, że nie dane mu będzie zapomnieć.

Dźwięk dzwonka przywiódł go do drzwi. Otworzył je, a jego oczom ukazał się... Shuichi. Ponieważ padało, był cały przemoczony. Właściwie wyglądał okropnie. Schudł, pobladł i wyraźnie przestał o siebie dbać. Spoglądał na Yukiego mętnym spojrzeniem narkomana, w którym jednak widać było ból i cierpienie udręczonej duszy.

- Czego chcesz? Miałeś tu już nie wracać. – rzekł Eiri starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej stanowczo. Przychodziło mu to jednak z trudem. Czuł jak wzbiera w nim współczucie.  
- Nie mam dokąd pójść, Yuki. Błagam, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę.  
- Dostałeś to na co zasłużyłeś.  
- Proszę... – łzy popłynęły z oczu Shu.  
- Sam się do tego doprowadziłeś, więc teraz sam sobie radź.  
- Zmienię się, przysięgam. Wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili, nawet rodzina. Już nie mam do kogo się zwrócić.  
„Może już rzeczywiście wystarczająco się nacierpiał." – pomyślał Yuki.  
- Błagam...  
- Wejdź. – westchnął blondyn.  
Wprowadził Shu do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. Wyczerpany chłopak usiadł na kanapie.  
- Dziękuję, Yuki... – szepnął.  
- Ale jak cię przyłapię na ćpaniu albo kurwieniu się to wylatujesz, zrozumiałeś?  
- Tak, Yuki.  
- Przyniosę ci suche ubranie.  
Może litość wzięła nad nim górę, a może wciąż kochał Shu? Nie ważne, bo teraz znowu byli razem. Nie wiedział na jak długo, ale nie umiał się od niego odwrócić. Postanowił, że spróbują jeszcze raz, od początku. Może tym razem się uda.

By Vampircia


End file.
